The One That Got Away
by Keari
Summary: White and Black are vacationing for the summer! Black makes a bet that White will fall in love this summer. White thinks she'll win easily... That is until she met N. One-shot songfic.


_**The song is by Jake Owen and The one that got away. I saw the video for this and i just had to write something over it! I do not own pokemon nor the song.**  
_

_She's the one that got away…._

N walked silently down the abandoned sidewalk. He didn't know what he was doing, really. He was just out for a walk perhaps? Who knows? The sun slowly began to dip in the horizon casting an orange glow on the older teen. He and his father, Ghetsis, had yet another fight. Ghetsis was constantly trying to set N up with multiple girls. He was the ripe age of eighteen and was to inherit his father's fortune, not that that interested N. He couldn't really care less whether he got his father's money or not. But, his father was persistent and kept bringing girl after girl in. N had told his father that he did not wish to be married, that he was happy living by himself. His father had scowled at him and said he was a waste of life. N finally got sick with arguing with his father and left.

N stared at his feet as he continued to walk. It wasn't that he was gay or anything, he just didn't want to get married so soon nor did he want to deal with any of the woman that his father brought in. They usually were too giggly, too talkative, or didn't know what personal space was. He was not a touchy feely person. N sighed; to him they all acted the same. They were after his money or they just liked his good looks and it annoyed him to no end.

"Well, that's another win for me." A female said a smile evident in her voice.

"Wha- You cheated!" A male protested angrily. Ns head shot up and looked around wildly for the loud, arguing voices.

"Oh, yeah? Then tell me how you cheat at racing?" The girl retorted.

"Ergh! Shud up!"

"Children! Stop this instant and help me unload!"

He finally located the source of the sound to his left, where there was a boy about fifteen or sixteen years old. His face was flushed and he had dark brown hair with a red and black ball cap on top. But, what really caught his attention was the girl. She had the same shade of hair as the boy but her hair was up in a pony tail with a white and pink hat on top. The girl laughed and ran off to help their mother unload. N frowned and watch with curiosity. Who were these people?

"Hey, White…."

"Hm?"

The boy grinned wickedly, "Wouldn't it be funny if you fell in love during our vacation?"

The girl, White, scoffed, "Yeah right, don't get your hopes up." She rolled her eyes as she picked up another brown box.

"Oh? Then how `bout a bet?" The boy asked, laying a trap for his sister.

White rose an eyebrow and sat her box on the ground and faced her brother. "Depends, what are you betting?" She asked, eyeing him.

"Hm, if you win… I'll admit you're the best sister ever and do your homework?" He said hesitantly and White frowned.

"No," she whipped her head around and picked up the box and started to walk again.

"Aw… Why not?" He whined. White looked at him skeptically

"You do my homework? I'd fail!" The boy deadpanned and realized his sister was right.

"Okay! Wait!"

White sighed and put the box down on a step and turned to face her brother with her hands on her hips.

"How about…. I admit you're the best and I'll….-"

"You'll admit your feelings for Bianca." White said smirking.

"Yes, I'll admit my feelings for- Wait, what? No! Absolutely not!" White shrugged and turned away.

"Erk- Fine! I'll admit my feelings for Bianca! Happy now?!"

White smiled and nodded.

"And if I win you have to do my homework for a week of my choosing and you have to drive me where ever I want to go when you get your license!"

White frowned. "What makes you think I'll get my license first?" She inquired as he copied her facial expression.

"Cause, you're smarter. Do we have a deal or what?" He asked as he held out his hand. White laughed and shook his hand. _Oh, this'll be easy! _White thought with a smirk on her face.

"Good. Hey! How long are you going to sit there and stare at us?" N jumped as the boy's finger pointed to his spot on the sidewalk. White frowned and leaned around her brother to see who he was pointing at when her crystal, blue eyes met gray blue ones. N stood there flabbergasted as White frowned at her brother wondering how he had noticed the man when he was behind him. The boy sighed and grabbed his sisters hand and dragged her down the length of the lawn and jerked her to a stop next to him in front of N.

"Well?" He asked the teal haired man.

"Uh…." N didn't know what to say this boy was very…. Loud to say the least.

"Black!" White hissed as she yanked her hand out of his grip and smiled kindly at N.

"Sorry, he's a little rude. Uh, my name is White and this is my twin Black. What's your name? " She said as she stared up into his eyes. N blushed and looked away and mumbled quietly,"N."

Black frowned, "What kind of name is that?!" White growled and hit her brother on the head as he glared.

"Is it strange?" N asked cautiously.

White sighed and shook her head, "No, I mean I don't know why he would say that. Our names are colors so you're no weirder than us!" She said smiling. N frowned but nodded. He then met her eyes again and felt lost. _Her eyes…_ They seem to captivate him.

"WHITE AND BLACK WHERE ARE YOU?!" Their mother screeched as the twins both twitched.

"Uh, well our mother is calling. I guess we'll see you later, N!" White called happily as she dragged her brother back to their house.

"Yeah, be seeing you…." N whispered as he watched them walk away. He couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips. He hoped that White girl kept her word.

"N! There you are! Come on boy its late." N sighed and looked over to see his father in a limo talking on a cell phone. N walked over to the car and got in. As soon as he shut the door his father hung up the phone and stared up at where White and Black were living. "Who would move into a sandy town like this?"

N smiled to himself, _yes, who indeed…_

_There was magic in the air when she caught my eye_

_We shared three short months_

_And one long goodbye_

N couldn't believe it. This White girl was so… Different. She was kind, thoughtful, and just wonderful. She had kept her promise and found him on the street and invited him to go places with her. He was hesitant at first, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be around this girl. He figured she'd be like the rest of them and only make him uncomfortable. But, not her, she was so different. She stood up for what she believed in. She wasn't afraid to argue with his ideals; most girls just nodded and would only half listen and agree with everything. She didn't think it was weird that he was shy or just awkward. N was really starting to fancy this girl.

White thought he was so different. He wasn't like anyone she had ever met. She looked forward to spending time with N. He was interesting to talk to. He didn't talk about stupid things like cars or texting or any of that junk, he was genuine. She hated to think the thought, but could she possibly be falling in love with him? No! She couldn't think like that! She had to do this. She had to help her friend but still…

_She was the one that got away_

_The one that wrecked my heart_

_I should've never let her go_

_I should've begged her to stay_

_She was the one that got away_

_Yeah, the one that got away_

White couldn't take much more of this. She was hopelessly falling in love with the green haired teen. She had to stop. But how do you stop falling? Do you use a parachute? She didn't know. But, what she did know was that she could use a parachute right about now. Even though deep inside she knew she would never use it….

_Well she kissed my lips_

_Down on Ocean Drive_

_She set my world on fire_

_On the fourth of July_

_We wrote our names in the sand_

_Under the star-soaked sky_

_But it washed away like she did_

_With the rising tide_

N smiled as he quickly grabbed White's hand pointing at a great big Ferris wheel that was connected to an amusement park.

"Let's go there! I've never seen anything like it!" N exclaimed his eyes seeming to light up. White frowned but then smiled and shook her head and dragged him toward the rotating device.

They sat opposite of each other and N stared at the window with fascination.

"Wow, it's so beautiful…." He whispered and White smiled.

"Yeah, it really is…." She whispered. N turned from the window and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and closed her eyes; enjoying the peace and quiet. N tilted his head curiously, and then leaned close and frowned.

"White." Her eyes snapped open and she yelped at how close he was and her face immediately lit up like Fourth of July.

"Y-Yes?" She asked hesitantly trying to hide her blush. He didn't say anything he just stared intently at her. White took a deep breath trying to calm her beating heart.

Then suddenly N's eyes lit up, "White, your eyes are so pretty." He said as a smile adorned his features. White blushed and turned her head away.

"H-Hey N…. C-Can I try something?" White asked refusing to look him in the eye.

N stared at her, "Uhm sure…" He replied wondering why she was so shy all of a sudden.

"C-Close your eyes!" She said quickly, N frowned before he complied and shut his dark eyes. White took a deep breath and leaned in. N's eyes immediately shot open when he felt White's lips on his own. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation. She pulled away, her face rosy with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" She started to rambled.

N just smiled. "White, shhhh." He whispered as he placed a hand on her cheek. She blushed even more and met his eyes. He smiled softly with a light blush dusting his cheeks. He then leaned in and kissed her. White sighed into the kiss and leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck as his went to her waist. They jumped at the sound of popping fireworks. White smiled and let him go and sat next to him and snuggled her head into his chest. N couldn't find the will to stop smiling - he had never been so happy in his life.

_Every summer that rolls around_

_I'm looking over my shoulder_

_Wishing I could see her face_

_Wishing I could hold her_

_She rolled in_

_My little sandy town_

_She spent the summer there_

_A couple houses down_

"I'm leaving N…." Those three words tore his heart in two.

She had been gone for about a week now and N couldn't handle it. He'd look over his shoulder hoping to see those familiar blue eyes smiling at him. He walked by her house every day. He knew he was making it worse on himself, but he couldn't help but miss her. He missed her laugh, heck he missed her voice. He stared out at the ocean and remembered their kisses. Everything seemed to remind him of her. He couldn't believe that she was really gone. After that summer he never saw her again. He searched for her to no avail, she was gone.

Eventually he gave into his father and married a woman of wealth. But he never was truly happy. He had found out later that she had died. She had fallen through a frozen pond and she had frozen to death. N sighed as he watched his wife and child play in the backyard and for a moment he imagined a dark haired girl holding a child with green hair and bright blue eyes.

_**Please Review tell me how I did!**_

_**-Keari  
**_


End file.
